Goode's Five Year Reunion
by Crickett9
Summary: When the time rolls around for Goode High's five year reunion, both Annabeth and Percy would rather scrub a cyclops' toilet than attend it. But, alas, they promised Paul and Sally they'd be there, so, what choice do they have? Annabeth's POV.


**A/N- This is a future-fic taking place after Percy and Annabeth have been married for about one year. This story is for all of you who have reviewed or read my other stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoy my newest "fluff-fic."**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (****). Annabeth and Percy are the property of Mr. Rick Riordan.**

The beep of the alarm clock became unbearable until I finally forced myself to roll over and turn it off. Percy lay next to me, mouth slightly open and black hair splayed against the pristine white of the pillow, making him look a bit like a lion fish. The alarm clock was pretty much just for me- it never woke him up. I shook his shoulder lightly. When that didn't work (it pretty much never did), I picked up my pillow and whopped it onto his face.

"Mfffft."

I sighed. "Seaweed Brain, up and at 'em!"

There was a grunt from underneath the pillow. It sounded a little like, "Give me ten more years."

I pulled the pillow up and prepared to send it down on top of him again. "Percy, I won't even give you ten more _minutes._ You should know that by now. Now get your lazy butt out of bed, or you're fixing breakfast for both of us."

When I still got no reply, I whammed the pillow down. All I got was another muffled grunt.

"You know what sounds really good? Eggs Benedict, pancakes as fluffy as the pillow your kelp filled head is resting on, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Oh wait, we're out of oranges. You'll have to go pick some up at the store."

This time I was rewarded. "Fine, fine. I'm up, I'm up."

I smiled at his foggy face. It always took a while for Percy to wake up. First thing in the morning, he was always bogged down by sleep.

He rolled over to face me. "Why do you insist on getting up on _Saturdays_?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You ask that every week, Seaweed Brain, and you should know the answer by now."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Saturdays are days to get things done, and we shouldn't waste them. But sleeping isn't wasting time!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, at least not to me."

I got up, grabbed a sweatshirt, and padded into the kitchen. Percy followed me, looking and moving in a way resembling a sloth. I set the kettle on the stove and turned it on. Neither Percy nor I really cared for coffee that much, so we usually had hot chocolate on cold mornings.

Percy slouched into a chair at the kitchen counter. One thing I should mention: our kitchen was more like a kitchenette. All the appliances were squished tighter than Aphrodite's jeans to her butt. After I grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and set it in front of Percy (sugary things always seemed to wake him up), I glanced at the calendar hanging by the counter and almost dropped the bowl I was holding.

Percy, stifling a laugh, turned to me. "What?"

"I completely forgot! Today is your five year reunion for Goode!"

His eyes widened for a second, and then he sighed. "Do we really have to go?"

To tell the truth, I wanted to go just about as much as Percy. My idea of fun was not sitting in a crowded room, eating food that would probably taste about as good as cardboard, and surrounded by a bunch of Percy's old school- what was the word? Oh yeah, _chums._

But, then again, Sally and Paul both really wanted us to go. I had agreed, because at the time the invitation came, the luncheon was still three months away. As tempting as it was to just blow it off, I knew that I had to keep my word.

"Yes Percy, we do have to go. Cleaning the toilet actually sounds more appealing, but we promised your parents we'd be there."

His look was resigned as he poured the cereal into a bowl. "What time does it start?"

"Noon, so we'll have to leave around 11:30. That means we have-"

I glanced at the clock on the stove. "A couple hours before we have to go."

Climbing into the front seat next to Percy, I realized that the last two hours had passed faster than I wanted them to. But, here we were. Time to get this over with. Glancing at Percy as he started the car, I reached over and straightened his collar. The invitation called for "formal attire." Athena help me, I was in a skirt. It was the only one I owned, and I rarely wore it, except for special occasions. Though, this lunch didn't exactly earn the title, "special occasion" in my mind.

Weaving through the streets of the city, I secretly hoped something prevented us from reaching our destination. Just a minor collision or disaster. That was all we needed.

Twenty minutes later, though, we reached the banquet hall. Percy and I couldn't help but notice how the parking lot was filled with mostly Mercedes and BMW's. We felt a bit out of place in our Toyota. Oh well. I was a daughter of Athena- I could handle this.

A door man dressed in a black silk suit greeted us stiffly when we entered. From there, we were directed by workers dressed in atrocious maroon ensembles into a large banquet hall.

The room was filled with men in expensive looking suits and women with low cut dresses and large strands of pearls hanging on their tan necks. By the way Percy stiffened next to me, I could tell that we both agreed that this was a bad idea. I was seriously considering trying to escape through the large window on the other side of the room when a very tall man and a short red headed woman slightly resembling a Fury (except for her perfectly manicured nails) approached us.

"Jackson, right? Do you remember me? Swim team junior year?" The man somehow twisted his expression into one closely resembling a smug George Clooney.

"I took first in regionals in the 400 meter."

Percy's blank face flickered with recognition.

"Oh! Maxwell, isn't it? Yeah, I remember you. How could I forget that time you peed in my sneakers at that meet near the end of the season?"

The man flushed deeply. "That was just a little friendly teasing!"

He playfully slugged Percy's shoulder. Percy seemed unfazed by Maxwell's attempt to "make things right." Somehow, that made me admire Seaweed Brain a little more.

Maxwell cleared his throat. "Well, anyways, this is my wife Sandy. She was Miss Texas three years ago."

Percy put his arm around my shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Sandy. I'd like you to meet my wife, Annabeth. She was valedictorian of her graduating class at Yale."

Somehow, that wiped the smug little smirk off of Maxwell's face. I couldn't help but to smile. I could tell by Percy's expression that he was trying insanely hard not to laugh out loud. Maxwell quickly excused himself to get a drink at the bar, the manicured Fury following at his heels like an obedient terrier.

"Wow. Sounds like he was a _great_ friend."

Percy smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Jackson! Hey, Mr. Lover!" Percy's head snapped up at the sound of a shrill, nasally voice. His smirk dropped a few inches, and he tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

"Jordan. Hey man. How are you?"

The source of the annoying voice was a short, pudgy man with greasy brown hair and matching watery eyes. He wore a wrinkled white shirt and navy blue pants with a mysterious dark stain on the left leg.

His large, wet mouth seemed to propel at a speed of one hundred miles per minute. "I'm doing okay. Hey, did you hear? I've got my own brewery now! Yeah, just a few streets over, in fact. My parents bought it for me when I dropped out of college- it was just so _boring_- and I've run it ever since. You should stop by soon. Heck, bring your friend here too! I could give you a little discount."

Percy looked down into the man-Jordan's- face. (I mean this literally. Percy was probably about five inches taller than this guy.)

"Actually, this is my wife. Annabeth, meet Harry Jordan. He was the scorekeeper at swim meets for Goode."

The man extended a moist-looking hand in my direction and I ruefully shook it. He then proceeded to wink at me, and I promptly decided to steer clear of him.

"You've made quite a catch, Peter. I congratulate you. Though, I didn't think you would be the time to settle down at twenty-three. Let me guess, college sweethearts? Wedding the day after graduation?"

This man was seriously starting to tick me off. I have to say that I would have thoroughly enjoyed smashing the ugly crystal punch bowl over his flat, hollow head.

Percy handled his anger a little better.

"Actually, Harry, it's Percy, not Peter. And Annabeth and I have known each other since we were both twelve. Our wedding was three months after graduation. Apparently you don't remember her from the swim meets. She was at every one of them."

Harry looked a little like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry. Umm, that punch looks good, doesn't it? I think I'll go grab a glass. We're cool, right?"

Percy gave a slight nod as Harry quickly shuffled to the bar.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you amaze me sometimes. I didn't know you had such a way with words."

Percy chuckled. "Well, Wise Girl, what can I say? You taught me all I know."

I leaned into him. "You got that right."

Laughing, we went to try and find our table.

Surprisingly, the food was slightly better than cardboard. We sat at a table with Paul and Sally and one other couple. The couple was quiet- Percy knew the woman from his math class, and her husband hadn't gone to Goode.

After lunch, a power point presentation was shown. A bunch of the students contributed pictures from their high school days and had downloaded them onto a computer to produce the show. Percy wasn't in many of the pictures, though that didn't really surprise me. He hadn't contributed pictures, and most people who did hadn't been his friends at Goode. One picture he was in, though, will forever be my weapon against him. It was of the senior swim team the year he was on it. He was in the front row, in a black Speedo. All the other guys had them on too, but Percy looked the most miserable.

He argued that the suits (more like one quarter of a suit) were the regulation uniforms. I had come to his meets, but he never wore just his "uniform" outside the pool. Whenever I met him after his events were done, he was in sweatpants. Now I knew why, and I would never let him live it down.

His cheeks were tomato red, and Sally, Paul, and I practically had tears running down our cheeks- we were laughing so hard. Even the quiet husband and wife adjacent to us shared a snicker.

So, in the end, the luncheon really wasn't _that_ horrific. Percy and I enjoyed ourselves after the presentation, talking with Paul and Sally and the Petersons (we eventually got around to formal introductions) while eating a crème brulee that was altogether delicious. Though, that fancy desert brought ruin to Percy's best dress shirt after he spilled it all over himself.

That night in bed, while cuddled next to Seaweed Brain, I couldn't resist one last jibe. "You know, that Speedo really coordinated with your eyes."

Percy glared at me, and then started tickling me, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"No! No! Ahhh, Percy, stop!"

He had pinned me flat on my back by now, and I was pretty much defenseless, considering the fact that my husband was invincible.

"On one condition, Wise Girl."

"What?" This came out sounding more like a shriek mixed with the sound of a gargling turtle than a word, as Percy had not yet relented in his tickle attack.

"You make breakfast tomorrow. I want eggs, blue pancakes as fluffy as the pillow your smarticle, fact-filled head is laying on, and freshly-dyed blue Coke. With a bendy straw."

I quickly nodded, not realizing at the time what I was getting into. Percy released me, and I gasped for air. He pulled me next to him and whispered in my ear.

"Good night, Wise Girl. I expect breakfast at eight o-clock sharp."


End file.
